


you make me feel things

by thesqian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, i just want them to be happy man, this was written to help cope w the events of s3 hdjshdhs, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesqian/pseuds/thesqian
Summary: She pauses. “You don’t regret any ofthis, do you?”“Of course not,” Catra says, instantly.Adora sighs. “Good.”or, adora and catra, after the war.title from nice to see you by vansire





	you make me feel things

Adora wakes to warmth and the drawl of a purr against her chest. She pries her eyes open and is greeted by a pair of lidded, asymmetrical pupils. Catra lays atop Adora, arms crossed over her stomach, chin rested upon her wrists. Legs tangled together, morning light creating a halo around Catra’s unruly mane, ears perked and twitching every once in a while. Adora grins and outstretches a hand to Catra’s face. Her thumb caresses her cheek. Catra leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed.

“Good morning to you, too,” Adora mumbles through a yawn.

Catra hums in response. Her fingers catch Adora’s wrist. She turns into her hand, plants a gentle kiss to her palm. Adora sighs in content.

Catra lets go of Adora’s hand and rolls off of her, landing to the right of her. She stares up at the ceiling, covers her eyes with her forearm. “It’s too bright here,” she groans.

Adora props herself up onto her elbow. “You’re telling me it’s too bright here? In Bright Moon?”

“Yes.”

“What did you expect?”

“Oh, how dare I wish to sleep in for once.” Catra peaks at Adora from under her arm. “How awful of me.”

Adora rests a hand on Catra’s bare stomach. Her fingers trace the subtle outline of her abs. “You’ve been here for, what, two weeks now and you’re still complaining about it?”

“Yes,” she replies. “Seriously, we need to get you some actual curtains or something.”

“Ah, yes,” Adora laughs. Catra smiles. “Of course. I’ll make sure to let Angella know as soon as possible.”

“Hm. Good.” Catra shifts so that she’s mimicking Adora’s position, chin held snug in the palm of her hand. The hand on her stomach falls onto the sheets between them. Catra stares unashamedly. Her eyes travel down the bridge of Adora’s nose, over the flush outline of her lips, watches the way she always bites on the inside of them when she’s bored, or tired, or nervous. Adora’s cheekbones, always so prominent and beautiful, one of her favorite places to kiss her. Blue eyes that speak volumes, more than Adora has ever said and will ever be able to say in her lifetime, that look at Catra like she thought no one would ever look at her.

She hums and pushes a stray lock of Adora’s hair behind her ear. “I really like it when you let your hair down.”

“Yeah?” Adora mumbles.

“Yeah.” She runs a hand through it. Her fingers ghost over the curve of Adora’s shoulders. “So soft.” At this, Adora chuckles. Catra’s fingers make their way back to Adora’s cheek, to the three jagged lines etched into her face. She frowns.

“Sorry,” she apologizes. “About this.” She reaches for them, gingerly, as if they would tear apart again and bleed all over the sheets if anyone were to touch them.

Adora’s fingers on the back of her hand are warm and calming. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“It was nearly two years ago, Catra.”

“Still.”

Adora’s face wrinkles with concern. “We were on opposite sides of a war. We hurt each other, yes, but what else were we supposed to do?”

“I could’ve gone with you.” Catra’s voice is small. “When you asked me to, I could’ve left. Could’ve fought on the right side. None of this would’ve happened in the first place.”

“Then by that logic it’s my fault, too. I could’ve stayed. Fought for the Horde, destroyed the Rebellion as She-Ra, destroyed Etheria.”

“No, no, that’s not—”

“Exactly.” Adora’s voice is firm, assuring. Her fingers caress Catra’s wrist, still held against her cheek. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t mine, either. And nothing we did could’ve changed it. Everything we did got us here, where we are now.” She pauses. “You don’t regret any of _this_, do you?”__

_ _“Of course not,” Catra says, instantly._ _

_ _Adora sighs. “Good.”_ _

_ _Catra opens her mouth, closes it again, then, “You know, in a perfect world, we’d still have this. We would still be together, just...without the fighting.”_ _

_ _“I know.”_ _

_ _“We wouldn’t hurt each other. We would stay together. We’d fight for each other. Everything would be okay.”_ _

_ _“I know.” Adora is patient, calm._ _

_ _“I wouldn’t hurt you. Ever.”_ _

_ _“Of course you wouldn’t.”_ _

_ _“I would keep you safe._ _

_ _“As would I.”_ _

_ _“I... I wouldn’t... I won’t ever hurt you again, Adora.”_ _

_ _She smiles. “I trust you, with all of myself. I’ll never hurt you again, either.”_ _

_ _Catra swallows back the tears pin pricking at the backs of her eyes. “I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _“I’m sorry, too.”_ _

_ _Silence falls over them. Then, Adora picks Catra’s hand off of the pillow between them, intertwines their fingers together. “I don’t know about you,” she says, “but I’m starving.”_ _

_ _Catra scrunches up her nose. “But that means that we have to get up.”_ _

_ _“But...food.”_ _

_ _“But...warm bed.”_ _

_ _Adora rolls her eyes, and swiftly rolls over and on top of Catra, laying flat on her back._ _

_ _“What the f—” Catra’s words are muffled by Adora’s hair in her mouth. “Ew. Ew.”_ _

_ _“I’m sorry, were you saying something, Catra? Did—Did you hear something?”_ _

_ _“Adora, get your fatass off of me.”_ _

_ _“What was that?”_ _

_ _“For the love of Hordak, Adora, _please_—”___ _

_ _ _ _“You know I’m actually feeling pretty tired now.” She fakes an over exaggerated yawn, stretching herself over Catra, covering her face with her arm. “I think I’ll just...go back to bed.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Adora, I can’t _breathe_,” Catra pleads through a laugh, struggling to push the blonde off of her. Adora begins to snore, loud and obnoxious, which makes Catra laugh harder. “I’m serious! Just—” After some effort, she manages to push Adora off of her. Her victory only lasts a second, however, as Adora pushes herself back up and kneels over Catra. Her hands on either side of her face, Adora smirks.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’re still ticklish, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Catra pins her ears flat against her head. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Adora’s hands fly to her stomach and sides, tickling Catra furiously. Catra shrieks, feebly attempting to push Adora back but failing as giggles rack her body. “Stop. Stop it! Adora!” she yells between her laughter. “I-I’m serious! Get—get off—!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Adora presses quick, fluttering kisses to Catra’s neck and jaw, nipping at her skin every now and then. “Adora, don’t—don’t even—“ Catra pleads, too late. Adora leans down and bites gently at the tip of her nose. “Ew, ew, ew! St-stop it! Gross! Sto—“ Another fit of laughter explodes from her. When Adora recoils, Catra takes the opportunity to free her arm and jab her fingers at Adora’s exposed throat. Her weak spot. Adora seizes and curls up, her own laughter mixing delightfully with Catra’s. She falls on top of Catra, rubbing at her neck. She blows a raspberry at her, too close to her face. “Ew! You’re so annoying,” Catra cries as she wipes away the specs of spittle on her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Woah, woah, woah,” Adora breathes, once her laughter has subsided. “That... That was a low blow._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You know it, princess.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Adora pushes herself to her elbows, raising herself above Catra. The smile on her face is blinding. No one ever gets to see this Catra. She reserves this side of her for Adora and Adora only. The knowledge of it sends Adora’s heart soaring._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’re pretty,” Catra mumbles, a familiar look in her eyes that quickens Adora’s pulse._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh,” she laughs, “am I? Wow. Keep that up and I might start to think you like me or something.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Catra rolls her eyes and pushes her face away but doesn’t bother to wedge herself out from underneath Adora. She stares down at Catra, at her flushed cheeks that highlight her dark freckles, at the way she looks at her as if she’s the only other person in the entire world that matters, at her chest rising and falling with quick, shallow breaths. Adora smiles and pushes their lips together._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Catra immediately sighs into the kiss, reaching up to press a hand to the nape of Adora’s neck. Her claws scratch lightly at her skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Catra’s other hand grips Adora’s jaw, deepening the kiss, wanting to have as much of Adora as she could in this moment. Adora lets her hand slip back to Catra’s abdomen. Her fingers cascade across her skin, splaying out, tracing delicate shapes over her ribs. The feeling of Catra’s tail curling tightly around Adora’s thigh encourage her to continue. She smirks against the brunette’s mouth. Her fingers inch upward until they reach the fabric of her sports bra. She sneaks a finger underneath the bottom strap and lets go. It snaps back down to her skin. Catra moans, accidental and raw._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _When she feels another satisfied smile against her lips, she scrunches up her nose, takes Adora’s bottom lip in her sharp teeth. Adora gasps. The hand on Catra’s side reflexively clenches. A slender leg snakes up and curls around Adora’s lower back, pushing their bodies closer together so that their bare, burning stomachs are now touching. Another gasp that dissolves into a shaky groan escapes Adora. She dives back down to press her lips to Catra’s neck, the action causing their abdomens to slide together. She moves slowly, kissing down to her collarbone and then back up to her jaw. Catra’s head lolls to one side in bliss, her claws digging into the skin of Adora’s neck and her shoulders. Low groans and whimpers escape her, no matter how hard she attempts to silence them._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _When Adora lifts her head, she pauses, looks into Catra’s face again. Lips slightly parted, bright and swollen from the force of her kisses; eyes lidded, pupils blown wide; cheeks dark with a growing blush from Adora’s stare. She sighs dreamily before leaning in once more._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _A trio of deafening knocks against the wall make them jump, stop in their tracks, chests heaving. “Thin walls, guys. Thin walls,” Glimmer shouts next door._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Adora snorts and then the two are a mess of laughter and flushed faces. Adora lets her head fall onto Catra’s shoulder while Catra covers her face with her palm. They stay that way for a minute or two, leaning on each other while they dissolve into giggles. When they finally subside, Adora lifts her head to be eye level with Catra again. Catra smiles then pulls Adora back in. Adora stops her with a hand on her collarbone. When Catra stares back with narrowed, confused eyes, Adora brings her hand to her jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Later,” she says, thumb traveling across her chin. Catra pouts, eyes flickering from Adora’s to her lips and back, but Adora shakes her head. She slowly crawls off of the brunette, sits on the end of her bed, and when she tries to stand up, Catra grabs her hand, weaves their fingers together. Adora looks back at her, propped up on an elbow, chin in her hand, tail curling around Adora’s waist. She squeezes her fingers, whispers, “Breakfast should be ready soon. Come on.” Then, with a grin, “Might want to do something about those first though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Catra’s brow creases, then her hand flies to her neck, touching the purple, oval-shaped bruises she knows are already forming without even having to look. She groans and Adora laughs as she walks towards the bathroom adjacent to her room. When the door has shut, Catra turns toward the wall, eyes narrowing into a glare._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“As always, thanks for nothing, Sparkles,” she growls before falling back onto the sheets and covering her flushed face with her pillow._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i’m back
> 
> this was just a really cathartic self-indulgent fic bc. i miss them. i love them. and i love girls
> 
> anywho i’m @adoracult on twitter and tumblr


End file.
